


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [3]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ive realised all of these so far are in a modern AU and that will hopefully change in a few days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: Ever since David and Maxie started dating, Maxie would send a picture of himself to David every day when he first woke up. Sometimes it was cute, others it was infuriatingly hot.However, this always happened through a screen. How is David supposed to react when he see this in real life?
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

It was a known fact of the universe that Maxie Boswell was an attractive man. He's tall, sporty, has a six pack and more, so anyone could fall for him on looks alone within an instant. This shouldn't be classed as a bad thing, but, to Maxie's boyfriend David Starr, it was the most frustrating thing in the world. 

Every morning since the two had started dating, Maxie had sent a picture of himself to David right after he woke up. It started with wholesome intention, but quickly evolved into the fastest way to make David flustered in the morning.

It became increaingly obvious as the days went by that Maxie was now doing this purely to tease David, but it wasn't always like that. The first time he did it he was fully clothed in pyjamas, tucked in bed, and using his spare hand to put a peace sign in front of his face. 

The most recent time, however? He was shirtless with his hair askew, and the early morning sunlight was coming in through the windows making him look as if he were a literal God of beauty. 

Sometimes he would alternate between 'cute' and 'hot' just to annoy David even more. An example being the time he took the photo while he was still laying down on his side with his eyes half closed and a smile clear on his face, followed by him with his elbows propped up on his pillow looking seductively into the camera with his spare hand mostly under his chin but a single finger lay on his cheek. He was even biting his lip to top it all off, which did not help David's case whatsoever but was undoubedtly fun for Maxie himself just to mess with David even more.

Overall, it was a situation that both boys were happy with, Maxie got to tease David every day and David always got to see Maxie at his time of 'peak cute' as he personally dubbed it.

That didn't mean that it always happened though. 

Whenever one would stay over at the others house, they halted the tradition temporarily as it simply wasn't needed. And today was one of those days. 

Maxie had came over the previous night and "forgot" to bring any pyjamas with him. This lead a discussion between the two on if he should just sleep with no shirt and pants on, or borrow the baggiest things David owns for the night, and sadly for David's mental state the latter did not win. 

Before getting into bed, David was able to see Maxie in all his practically nude glory for a brief moment, but it wasn't long enough for him to really bask in it which resulted in him having to wait until the morning. But by that point, he had obviously only gotten more hot somehow. 

When David first woke up, he couldn't tell if Maxie was also awake or not due to not having his glasses on yet, but his question was soon answered by Maxie with a simple, "Morning." It wouldn't have been a big deal if his voice wasn't lower than usual, but the universe decided to curse David with the fact that Maxie was one of those people who had a gravelly morning voice which he was clearly using to his advantage. 

"You have a very blurry face right now..." David said back, trying to ignore the fact that his own face was totally more red now than usual. 

"Well you should probobly put your glasses back on then. It's sad really, you're very cute without them." Maxie said, punctuating his sentence by quickly tapping David's nose.

"Shut up" David replied, putting his glasses back on. After doing so, he took a moment to run his gaze over Maxie's body and appreciate what he didn't get a chance to the night before. The pictures he sent of himself every morning really didn't do his true beauty justice. 

"Like what you see?" Maxie asked with a smug look on his face. 

At being caught, David stopped staring for the moment and looked away to hide his face and shield his vision from Maxie in front of him so he wouldn't be tempted to look at him again. "Just go get dressed."

The tradition of picture sending didn't stop after that day, or any other day like it, but after going through so many David was sure of one thing. Pictures may be worth a thousand words, but none could describe the beauty of the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was based off of a headcanon I have and thought would be worthy of dedicating a whole story to, just so you know. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
